camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:A Son of Hades
Archive 1 Posted on the forum bruh RP Your turn, bruh. stuff 16:30, March 13, 2015 (UTC) Sorry I'm going to be having a hactic few days, amybe weeks. My rp time is going to be limited, and I just wanted to let you know. BTW I think I forgot to say thank you for giving me the super broccoli link. The website is amazing. The only problem is I can't look at it for a very long time, mostly because of time constraints. I still want to go on though, it will just be....limited. Thanks Ash, hopefully you understand. If you ever see me on chat, plz message me so I can explain in better detail. YorkieWolf (talk) 20:08, March 14, 2015 (UTC) Re: Yes, I just had to go. But I have to go now again >.< Bruh Sorry for the long wait. Posted already. :--) HI hi ~ Nox - Destroyer of Chats and Protecter of Mangos ~ Category:NoctemV Bruh #Hey, bruh. About your post, I'm confused cause why would they go back to the cabin to change clothes if they already changed before arriving at the beach? Or have I just misunderstood what you said? #And thanks. It's just a simple edit tho. >< That's okay! ... and posted! Your turn Victoria Hey, so I see you uploaded a picture of Victoria Song. However, I specifically asked you not to use anyone from f(x) as models, as me and Brocky plan to use them. Also, I'm currently using Victoria for a planned character, and I'd prefer you not to use her. Also, it's been brought to my attention that you're using Krystal as well. Although Sivler is using her but she left, I was actually planning to reserve Krystal as a model as well, as well as Sulli. It might seem like I'm hogging f(x), but personally I've been a fan of them for a long time and wanted to use them for a while now, so I'd prefer if you understand that. Thanks. Re: Posted back. "They are the food and we are the hunters!" —Ez Posted So... Are we doing the relationship rp or not? ;u; Colors-of-Fire (talk) 13:13, March 20, 2015 (UTC) Regarding... Well, Thea can't exactly have a relationship with Sung either XD Colors-of-Fire (talk) 03:52, March 21, 2015 (UTC) Postedd Bruh Posted~ Postedd RP Hey, so, I'm moving the date rp with Miller and Alyce to the fair thing. Hopefully you are ok with that and agree? chat won't work >.< ~Kate Mara's Wife Hi hi I thought I'd message you regarding editing the user/char lists. Remember to always include the character's parentage (for half-bloods) or specie (for non demigod chars). So, as an example, my character Kylie Shay is a daughter of Apollo, so if you were to add her to the lists, you'd type out Kylie Shay (Apollo). Now, say I have a Wind Nymph, it'd be written out as CHARNAME (Wind Nymph). For characters that are mortal, they're considered minor chars and simply have (Mortal) beside their name. For hunters of Artemis, we'll label it as (Huntress of Artemis, Mortal/Godparent). Sorry I wasn't able to address this before >.< I hope you don't commit the same mistakes though :) Re How could I not? I respect your privacy but I only checked to see if I could provide some insight, as some mediators felt frustrated. Secondly, I was merely stating that I felt you reacted (in an aggressive rather than a logical way, ie: by telling Colours about normal fight ettiquette.) Yes, their OPing was a bit worse, but it can easily be fixed. As far as I am concerned, I gave my opinion, you don't have to respect or listen to it. I've forgotten the matter entirely, after typing this out, and strongly advise you to do the same. Peace and love, Embrace tears. They're the cheapest way to accessorise. Fate 14:25, March 27, 2015 (UTC) Hey Ash Is this your char Ash http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Alyce_Montague "Destruction is my middle name." —JamesD16 20:14, March 27, 2015 (UTC) Posted back! Posted Posted back bruh~ Char You can adopt Yaromir Sorry for the late post I was on a 2 day vacation! Sorry. >< Posted back!! :--) Sedah! Posted back! :--) New Dept With the 2.0 CHBRP being set into motion, one of the important things we need to give due focus on is the new departments. Brocky and I have talked about the depts and to which depts the rest of the admin team will go to. The placements are temporary, as we still need your opinion/approval of the dept you'll go to. Anyway, I've temporarily placed you under Research and Development (R&D) Department. Nothing's actually final yet so you have a chance to back out and switch depts. :) Brocky and I fully trust in your capabilities but if you want a different dept, please don't hesitate to tell me. :) Hubby!!! Finally! :) come to chat, I miss you Location Page Ah, okay, sorry about that! ^_^' The Cabins page already existed under the Main Forum/Camp Locations page, so I didn't create the new location, but if you don't want it to be there I can take my RP off :D YAAAAAAAAH aw shucks :( Ash, I don't know what to say but thank you. One thing more thing I can probably say is that you're a true friend. I already said things to you but you did not even think of removing me from your friends list or something. I really appreciate the badge even though I don't feel like I deserve it. Again, thank you :)